1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire fixing mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wire fixing mechanism in displays and a back light module using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid development in electronic technologies, digital video products or imaging devices have become indispensable electronic gadgets in our daily life. Among various video products and imaging devices, display devices inarguably occupy a central position because a user must extract information from a display device, or in the case of performing a real-time control, receive real-time data from a display device. To fit the lifestyle of modern day people, the size and weight of video and imaging products must be made as light as possible. Although cathode ray tubes (CRT) displays still have some advantages, their bulkiness and volume are the two major setbacks that reduce its popularity in the future. With breakthroughs in photo-electronic and semiconductor fabrication technologies, the flat panel displays have become the mainstream of the display products.
The flat panel displays essentially include: organic electro-luminescence display (OELD), plasma display panel (PDP) display, liquid crystal display (LCD), light emitting diode (LED) display and field emission display (FED). Regardless of cathode ray tubes displays or the flat panel displays, a plurality of wires are used for power supplying or signal transmitting inside the displays. To fix the wires in the displays properly, appropriate wire fixing mechanism are necessary.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a conventional wire fixing mechanism. Please refer to FIG. 1. The conventional wire fixing mechanism 100 and a frame 50 of a display (not shown) are manufactured as an integrative unit. The wire fixing mechanism 100 includes a first fastener 110 and a second fastener 120. A wire-hold space 130 is defined between the first fastener 110 and the second fastener 120 and linked to the outside through an opening 140 kept therebetween.
If the size of the opening 140 is too small, it will be difficult for a wire 60 (only cross-sectional view of the wire 60 is shown in FIG. 1) to pass through the opening 140 into the wire-hold space 130. Besides, if the wire 60 is forced to pass through the opening 140 into the wire-hold space 130, a protective means 62 wrapped around the wire 60 can be easily busted. As a result, the wire 60 will possibly be fractured which will lead to electric leakage. On the other hand, if the size of the opening 140 is too large, the wire 60 can be pulled out easily from the wire-hold space 130 when external force is applied. Meanwhile, the welding connection between the device of the display and the wire 60 can be destroyed easily with the escape of the wire 60 from the wire-hold space 130.
Furthermore, the wires used in the back light module of the liquid crystal display are connected to the cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL). While the wires are pulled out of the wire-hold space, the thin and delicate cold cathode fluorescent lamps can be torn out consequently. Therefore, the assembler needs to pay extra attention when fixing the wire to avoid making bad products. In other words, the quality of the wire fixing mechanism in displays has great impact on the time of the manufacturing process and the cost of the displays.